


Weil ich dich mag

by DaintyCrow



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OOC Johnny, Reader has Children, Reader-Insert, Romantic Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Da ich mich beim schreiben gefühlte eine Millionen mal verschrieben habe, (statt 'sie' wollte ich immer 'du' schreiben) habe ich mich jetzt dazu entschieden dies als meinen erster Versuch Reader x … zu sehen. Also: Reader x Johnny!</p><p>Auszug: Als Johnny plötzlich laut auflachte wandtest du dich wieder ihm zu. Was war das denn jetzt? Die Menschliche Fackel atmete tief durch und seufzte dann, „Dann verstehe ich, warum du mich bei unserer ersten Begegnung hast abblitzen lassen,“ dir klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten und eine Weile starrtest du ihn einfach nur mit offenem Mund an.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weil ich dich mag

**Author's Note:**

> Ja, es wird nicht alles geklärt, da die Idee ursprünglich eine ganz andere, und vor allem längere Sache war, aber ich hoffe, dass dennoch irgendwer gefallen daran hat.  
> Falls mir jemand seine Meinung da lassen will, freue ich mich sehr xD

„Dein Sohn … “ du sahst auf, als Johnny im Gegensatz zu seiner normalen Art vorsichtig begann. Das passte absolut nicht zu ihm. Er war ein Draufgänger. Ein Playboy. Narzisstisch. Dein bester Freund. Aber vorsichtig? Nein. Nicht das du wüsstest.  
„Ja, was ist mit ihm?“ wolltest du selbstverständlich auch sofort erfahren.  
„Ähm … ähnelt er ihm?“ Johnny biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Okay, jetzt warst du sicher, das etwas nicht stimmte. War er da gerade … **unsicher**?!  
„Wem?“ fragst du einfach weiter. Du hattest es noch nie so mit Taktgefühl. Und Johnny eigentlich auch nicht …  
Er schluckte, „Deinem … Ex?“

Überrascht zogst du beide Augenbrauen nach oben. Zumindest erklärte das seine Unsicherheit: Dieses Thema wurde, wenn es überhaupt in deiner Anwesenheit angesprochen wurde, immer ins lächerliche gezogen, damit du niemals ernsthaft darüber nachdenken musstest und dir immer ein Ausweg blieb, damit du dich nicht mit deinem Ex-Mann – oder eigentlich Mann, du hattest nie die Scheidung eingereicht und er hatte dies Scheinbar auch nicht für nötig gehalten – beschäftigen musstest. Dabei hätte dich das eigentlich gar nicht gestört: du hasstest den Vater deiner Kinder nicht. Du warst einfach nur enttäuscht von ihm, weil er dich bei den ersten Schwierigkeiten im Stich gelassen hatte, „Das sieht man doch,“ meintest du locker und zucktest mit den Schultern.

Johnny seufzte, „Ich meinte eigentlich vom Charakter her und nicht, was das Aussehen angeht.“  
„Was?“ etwas perplex mustertest du ihn. Solch eine Frage hättest du dem Feuermenschen gar nicht zugetraut. Also nicht, dass du ihn für dumm hieltest, aber das war einfach nicht … nicht Johnny. Du runzeltest die Stirn, „Ähm … ja schon. Irgendwie,“ meintest du, dich zu deinem Sohn umdrehend, der am Küchentisch über seinen Hausaufgaben hockte. Oder es eigentlich tun sollte, denn momentan beobachtete er dich und Johnny und bei deinen Worten schluckte er. Dabei hattest du ihm schon immer versucht klar zu machen, dass es nichts schlimmes, sondern eigentlich sogar etwas gutes war, wenn er seinem Vater ähnelte. Immerhin hattest du diesen Mann geliebt, sonst hättest du ihn ja nicht geheiratet. Ja, er war ihm ähnlich, sehr sogar, aber du warst dir sicher, dass dein Sohn dich nicht einfach so im Stich lassen würde.

Als Johnny plötzlich laut auflachte wandtest du dich wieder ihm zu. Was war das denn jetzt? Die Menschliche Fackel atmete tief durch und seufzte dann, „Dann verstehe ich, warum du mich bei unserer ersten Begegnung hast abblitzen lassen,“ dir klappte der Unterkiefer nach unten und eine Weile starrtest du ihn einfach nur mit offenem Mund an.  
„Nein,“ meintest du dann bestimmt, woraufhin du dir einen Blick von Johnny einfingst, den du als fragend interpretiertest, „Ich habe dich damals abblitzen lassen,“ du machtest eine kurze Kunstpause und ließt ihn ein wenig zappeln „weil ich dich mochte,“ deine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

Nachdem Johnny einen, so schien es dir, ewigen Moment lang regungslos dastand, fand er endlich seine Stimme wieder. „Dieser Satz ist unlogisch,“ meinte er schließlich.  
„Findest du?“ wieder zucktest du mit den Schultern, „Also ich nicht. Wäre ich eine Beziehung mit dir eingegangen, hättest du mich erstens: **spätestens** nach zwei Monaten wieder abserviert und zweitens: hättest du in mir niemals etwas anderes gesehen, als 'das Mädchen an deiner Seite' und du hättest mich nicht mal ansatzweise ernst genommen. So oder so, wäre es ziemlich schnell wieder vorbei gewesen,“ du machtest erneut eine kurze Pause, sprachst dann aber doch recht schnell wieder weiter, „Und behaupte nicht, dass würde nicht stimmen: ich kenne dich, und du bist definitiv nicht der Typ für eine feste Beziehung, Johnny. Nimm's mir nicht übel, aber das ist so,“ du räuspertest dich und warst dir sicher, dass absolut jeder Mensch dieser Erde auf den ersten Blick erkannt hätte, wie unwohl du dich nach deinem … 'Geständnis' fühltest.

„Und angenommen ich wäre der Typ für eine richtige, feste Beziehung?“ wollte Johnny letzten Endes von dir wissen, als ihm das Schweigen scheinbar zu lange andauerte.  
„Du und … “ du fingst laut an zu lachen, „Nie.Im.Leben. Und wenn du der Typ für eine ehrliche Beziehung gewesen wärst, dann hättest du nicht gewollt, dass ich meinen Mann betrüge.“  
„Mit anderen Worten egal was gewesen wäre, wir wären auf keinen Fall zusammen gekommen?“  
Du schütteltest sanft lächelnd den Kopf, „Aber das sind wir doch. Nur nicht auf deine Art und Weise,“ ein leicht belustigtes Schnauben entkam dir, auch wenn du dem vielleicht nicht ganz so sehr zustimmtest, wie du es ihm klarmachen wolltest: Irgendwo war es schade, dass du niemals mehr als nur 'die beste Freundin' sein würdest – andererseits war das mehr, als jemals irgendein anderes Mädchen gehabt hatte.

Er verzog kurz den Mund zu einer Grimasse, bevor er sein typisches Johnny-Grinsen grinste, „Ist vermutlich auch besser so, sonst wärst du am Ende noch anhänglich geworden.“  
„Anhän- Ich? Ich und anhänglich?! Ganz sicher nicht! Du bist ja noch nicht mal ansatzweise mein Typ!“ und das meintest du wirklich so. Abgesehen von dem 'nicht dein Typ'.  
„Und wer wäre dein Typ?“  
„Du.Nicht!“ trotzig drehtest du dich weg und konntest sehen, dass deine Tochter sich eben zu ihrem Bruder gesellte und die beiden etwas tuschelten. Als sie deine Blicke bemerkten lächelten sie beide wie auf Kommando. Da war irgendwas im Gange. Ganz sicher! Die beiden lächelten dich immer so an, wenn sie irgendwas machten, von dem du nicht erfahren solltest. Als du den Kopf leicht schief legtest und beide Augenbrauen nach oben zogst rutschten die beiden schnell auseinander und er wandte sich wieder seinem Mathematikbuch zu, während sie sehr engagiert daran tat, ihm zu helfen. Kopfschüttelnd, konzentriertest du dich wieder auf Johnny, „Willst du was trinken?“  
„Sicher, warum nicht?“ du hieltest ihm ein frisches Bier entgegen. „Auf uns.“

Er grinste dich an, aber du kamst nicht umhin leichte Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zu erkennen, oder zumindest zu meinen sie zu erkennen, aber als du genauer hinsahst, war das - was auch immer es gewesen war - allerdings wieder verschwunden, „Auf unsere Freundschaft!“  
Nachdem du einen Schluck genommen hattest, stelltest du die Flasche wieder auf der Küchenzeile ab, als du dich gerade wieder zu ihm umdrehen wolltest stand Johnny genau vor dir und beugte langsam seinen Kopf nach unten.  
Seine Lippen fühlten sich auf deinen ganz weich an, und für den Moment warst du so überrascht, dass du den Kuss automatisch erwidertest.  
„Und wenn ich doch mit dir zusammen sein wollte?“ flüsterte er, als er den Kuss unterbrach und vom Tisch aus war ein Jubelschrei deines Sohnes zu hören.  
Überrascht drehtest du dich zu deinen Kindern um, „Wette gewonnen!“ rief dein Sohn und sprang freudig auf, „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Mom das nicht mehr lange durchhält.“  
Skeptisch zogst du beide Augenbrauen nach oben, „Und was habt ihr gewettet?“  
„Unser Taschengeld für nächsten Monat, ob ihr heute zusammenkommt, oder nicht. Und er hat gewonnen,“ deine Tochter sah alles andere als begeistert aus und du wolltest sie schon aufmuntern, als sie plötzlich zu grinsen begann, „Soll das heißen, wir bekommen jetzt einen neuen Dad?“


End file.
